


Mistletoe

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriend and girlfriend - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas traditions, Declarations Of Love, Draco doesn't change overnight, Draco is a good guy, Draco loves someone, Draco sticks up for himself to Evie's mother, Evie is stubborn, Evie loves him, F/M, Worried Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: Hi all! Here is Day#6: Silly Traditions
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Mistletoe

"Why the bloody hell would I kiss you under a plant?" Draco asked as they entered Evelyn's parents house. Evelyn rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind them. Draco took her coat off for her and placed it in the hall closet once she opened the door to it; he took his off as well and hung it up, closing the door. 

  
"It's a Christmas tradition in my home. My mum and dad would kiss me on the cheek when I was a girl anytime we stepped under it. But I remember one night I snuck down to see Santa"-Draco snorted while Evie shoved his arm playfully, "and my dad was kissing my mum and it was such a romantic gesture. I knew then that that was what I wanted", she explained. Draco rolled his eyes and looked up when Adaline walked into the foyer. He accepted the hug she gave him and he even leaned down so she could give him a peck on the cheek. Evelyn smiled. Her surly boyfriend who was so soft when she or her mother were involved. As her father Elliot stepped into the hallway to join them in greeting, she noticed how her boyfriend stood up straighter and lifted his chin proudly, extending his hand. 

  
"Sir, it's always good to see you", he drawled politely stepping forward. Elliot was always amused by Draco-he was proper and showed manners well, but he was worried for his daughter. The Malfoy's were very well known and he had suspicions about Draco and about his father. But if Evelyn was happy and he treated her well, he couldn't be mean to her boyfriend. 

  
"Draco, call me Elliot, please", Elliot answered accepting the firm handshake and he saw Draco loosen up a little bit. His shoulders relaxed and he nodded before stepping back to stand next to Evelyn. Evie bounded right up into her fathers' space and gave him a tight hug. 

  
"Let's retire to the kitchen, dinner is almost ready", Adaline suggested making her way there. As Evelyn and Draco entered the kitchen, she heard her mother tutting them.

  
"Oh come, traditions are there for a reason...You're under the mistletoe", she said smiling brightly at the young couple. Evie shook her head.

  
"No, Mum, I'm sorry, not right now", she said softly. She took Draco's hand before she sat at the kitchen table and he followed. Elliot started a question about Quidditch with Draco and as Evie watched on she saw Draco relax further and futher. The first time he had come home with her on the Holidays, he had stayed in the room; he felt ashamed of his name, who he was and how he had treated Evie when they were first dating. It had caused some mental turmoil within him. Elliot and Adaline never showed any ill-will towards him whatsoever and he was grateful. Evie was snapped out of her thoughts when her mother called her name. 

  
"Coming, Mum", she said. As she stood, she pressed a kiss to Draco's cheek while she began to help her mother finish cooking dinner.   
\----  
A little while after dinner, while Adaline was teaching Draco how to make her homemade hot chocolate, Evelyn went out to sit with her father. He was quiet for a moment. 

  
"A Malfoy, hm?" He began. Evelyn sighedd and then she was tucking some hair behind her ear. 

  
"He's a good"-"He's a Malfoy, Evie. And"-"No. You don't get to tell me who to date. Draco is a good boy", Evelyn ssaid firmly. Draco was holding two mugs of hot chocolate, pausing just outside the door when he heard Elliot speaking to Evelyn. 

  
"Honey, he and his family are bad news. I just want what's best"-"Do not finish that sentence. You are judging him by the things his family has done and"-"The things he will do too. The Malfoys have never been decent people, Evelyn", Elliot said cutting her off. Evelyn huffed, feeling her temper rise. 

  
"Daddy, I love him and you're not going to stop me. He isn't going to change over night and you cannot expect him to grow if you do not allow him the room to do so", Evelyn said crossing her arms across her chest. Elliot was quiet as the door to the patio opened and Draco stood there, handing Evelyn her mug first before offering Elliots' with a nod. Elliot took it with a nod as well, his face impassive. Draco returned his attention to Evelyn and touched her cheek briefly with the back of his hand. 

  
"I think he loves me too", she murured before sipping at her hot chocolate. Elliot was quiet until he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

  
"When did you get so grown up?" He wondered as he took a drink of his hot chocolate. Evelyn relaxed and then shrugged. 

  
"You raised me to always go after what I want and let no one, not even family to get in my way. And he's the one I want", she said. Evelyn continued sipping her chocolate before peeking into the window of the door to see Draco sitting with her mom and talking to him. She loved how Adaline treated Draco, the motherly affection she showed him. Something he didn't really get in his home. It warmed her heart when Adaline pushed some hair from Draco's face and he leaned into her touch. 

  
"I'm sleepy, so I'm going to head to bed", Evelyn said after finishing her mug and then headed inside. Elliot sighed and rubbed his eyes. Draco paused in talking with Adaline as he looked up at his girlfriend. 

  
"Everything okay, darling?" He asked, looking up at her. Evelyn nodded and then smiled leaning down to kiss his forehead.

  
"I'm off to bed, honey", she said quietly. Draco nodded slowly, a little confused. 

  
"I'll join in a few minutes", he promised. She nodded as she headed upstairs to their shared room.

  
"I don't expect either of you to like me, Adaline. But please understand, I'm trying so hard to change how I am because I won't lie and say I've never hurt her, but I have. I love her and I want to become the man she needs", he said looking at his girlfriends' mother seriously. Adaline could see how much the young boy had changed during the time they had been dating and she loved Draco regardless. He was a scared child, a young boy who has the weight of the world on his shoulder-a boy who has no choice. She knows, that if it comes down to it, Draco will do the right thing. Draco sighed and rubbed at his eyes before he took their mugs. 

  
"Thank you for the hot chocolate, Adaline. I will be retiring for the evening", he said. Adaline smiled and nodded, gesturing for him to leave the dishes in the sink. 

  
"I'll tend to those", she said. Draco gave a small smile and then he headed upstairs. As he opened the door, he saw Evie sitting in bed reading a book. He closed the door behind him quietly and began undressing. 

  
"Come lay with me", she said once she noticed her boyfriend was down to his boxers and she had placed her book on the bedside table; he had been reaching for his night shirt and sweat pants but he gave his girlfriend a cheeky smirk as he crawled under the covers beside her. Draco was surprised to find her naked under the blankets but he just curled around her. Evelyn smiled and turned to face him in their embrace. 

  
"Nox", she said and her wand which had been illuminating the room shut off and she placed a soft kiss on his shoulder. 

  
"I just...wanted to feel your skin against mine", she murmured. Draco kissed the top of her head and tightened his arms around her. 

  
"Are you sad to be leaving tomorrow?" He wondered, rubbing his hand up and down her shoulder. 

  
"A little bit...But we will be back for Christmas...right?" She asked, her voice much softer. Draco nodded. 

  
"Of course, darling. Anything you want...I'm sorry to be dragging you to see my mum", he said immediately, "we don't have to. I can send an owl and we can stay here until Christmas", he suggested. Evie shook her head and yawned. 

  
"I like your mother...and your father, I just think he doesn't like me", she admitted. Draco shifted uncomfortably; he knew his father didn't like her given her "status". Evelyn knew Draco's father was horrid and didn't hold any ill will towards her boyfriend or his mother. He continued to rub her back until they both fell asleep. 

  
\-----

  
As Draco and Evie were getting ready to leave, he caught her hand while she was halfway through the doorway to the foyer and pulled her in for a kiss. Evie returned the kiss shyly since her parents were there and Draco somehow managed to get her hot under the collar; when she pulled back he pressed his forehead to hers. 

  
"There was mistletoe", he explained. The bright smile Evelyn gave him made him feel less self conscious about the silly tradition as he leaned in for another kiss. 


End file.
